Forgotten Love
by MiaRain
Summary: He didn't know. He knew something was out there. That something was his life, literally. It was trying to get out, yet he didn't know it. The only thing that runs through his mind all the time is, "Who's the real me?"
1. Dream

Hey everyone! It has been a while since I posted a story… well, added new chapters. *looks away in shame* I'm sorry for not updating those stories. Major writers block! Anyway, I had gotten very bored this day. Therefore, I decided to write a story that was in my notebook for a long time. I did not want to post it because many people started making stories like it. Since things calmed down a bit, I am now writing this story. I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry for my errors; it won't let me fix anything. :/

**(I have re-edited my already edited story! Each passing year, I find my mistakes and I honestly feel embarrassed for not knowing the proper grammar and such before. )**

_Warning:___Sexual content is in the first chapter. There is bad language. Please forgive my grammar and punctuation. I have yet to jot those things down to perfection.

_Disclaimer:___I do not own these lovely boys. If I did own it, I would make the whole story into a yaoi instead of shonen-ai in the anime. ^_~

_Motivation is the key to my writing more._

~*Chapter 1: Dreams*~

_Shuichi..._

_Moans were irrupting from a certain person. Some of the moans that could be heard were soft, the others louder with each second. Their bodies were rubbing against each other in unison, hips grinding a bit. A hand abused his nipples. The hand was pinching just enough that he did not know whether it was hurting him or making him moan in pleasure. Either way, he was enjoying the attention he had._

_Slowly that teasing hand began to make its way down, pinching and touching all his sensitive spots as if they knew his body by heart._

_The hand made its way down lower and lower until it was circling slowly at his navel teasingly. Even though the room was dark and he could barely see, he could just make out, or thought, the other had a smirk coming on to its face as he began to whine for more attention._

_The person began to kiss him softly, it becoming more passionate with each movement of his hand. Lower and lower, it went until finally it made its way to gently stroke…._

My eyes fly open as I bolt upright, clutching the covers in the dim, nearly empty room. Gasping, I realize it was just another dream and I throw myself back with a little sigh, unclutching the blanket.

Every night was the same. The dream takes place last where it had stopped the night before, leaving my heart racing and sweat beading on my forehead. Sometimes I could not help but wonder what happened after the next part.

Hell, why am I even thinking about it? I don't want to know what happens next! Yet I don't think I can ignore it. In fact, sometimes I'm just dying to know if the person in my dreams link back to my past.

I close my eyes in exhausted defeat, knowing what came next. I slowly reached my hand under the covers, slipped it beneath my panda pajama pants, and took matters in hand.

Crying out as quietly as I could so the neighbors would not hear as I finished, I grabbed a tissue from the tissue box I kept beside my bed. Each night it was becoming harder and harder for me. It was embarrassing to do something like this every single night. However, if things got too graphic, I wonder if I would have a wet dream instead of…

"Ah!" I yell out in frustration, putting my hands through my pinkish black hair and started pulling it. It was black at the top, and pink at the tips. My hair barely touched to the bottom of my neck. It used to be all but a faded pink, but it was going back to its original color. I was too lazy to either cut or dye it. Even if I did decide to, I wouldn't know what to do with it. I didn't prefer anything in particular.

Coming back to the dream issue, I asked my doctor that if I was having dreams that seemed weird, what to do. The man just said it might be memories trying to find its way back to me so I could remember. He said not to try to force to remember, but I just can't help it. I needed to gain back my memories fast. I was tired of feeling lot.

Throwing away the tissue, I took a notebook off the dresser beside the waste basket. I open to a new sheet and dated it, then began to write:

'My memories… I know they'll come back… but I feel so… just so lost.' I write down as I roll my eyes. I only really write the same things in this notebook. However, each day I discover something new or either come up with a new theory.

'I know I'm still young. Like my early twenty's. That's what my doctor said. Today, I can proudly say that I think I am twenty-one years old. I am Japanese, I am flexible, I love to sing, and I think I have a sibling. Other than that, I have to rely on my dreams. When I sleep, the dreams appear. Once I wake up I am, well, hard. But the weird thing is that I always wake up at exactly 7:30 AM. I tested that for a couple days and found out I do. Why is that? I don't know.

Today, my friends and I are going to Japan. Back when I first woke up, I never even imagined that I would go back. Not with the encouragement of them. The only friends I have are the dearest things to me. I feel lost whenever I'm not around them for long. That may be why I was sure to get into working where they work. I would not trust anyone else to be my friends other than the two anyway. I haven't written in a while, so that's an update. However, that is only because of the late shifts I work at night. Well, when else should a club be open?

At times like these, my mind continues to wonder and question itself. Does my current job have any relation to what I was when I had my memory? That first night I volunteered to work someone's shift as a backup singer, it was as if I belonged. Right when I put on that skimpy clothing… I felt… comfortable. How embarrassing. There was also a name I heard. A name that sounded so familiar. Was it my true name and not just the three letter name Shu?'

Followed by me filling up the page of the notebook, I doodled and procrastinated until I knew I had to get ready. As I got up and threw my notebook and pen in my carry bag, I made my way to the bathroom for a long, hot shower. After I did that, I heated up and ate some microwave pizza rolls. Yes, all forty was eaten by yours truly.

Oh, and I don't even know how to cook! I mean I can do stuff like boil eggs and cook macaroni. However, other than that I cannot even pick up a knife to cut something without getting bored and not pay attention to where I cut or how I hold it!

I laugh at myself pathetically. I'm just so lonely and bored that I was actually talking to myself now. No, my mind was simply thinking of what it was going to make me put next in the notebook. I do that often.

A couple knocks from the front door drew me from my thoughts. Not being quick enough, they continued and echoed in my throbbing temples until I got to the door.

I bite my bottom lip a little, hoping it was not a neighbor complaining about my earlier incident. If it was, it was not the first time that happened. In this apartment complex, the walls were thin and so many things were heard. Yet so far, I was the loudest person here and was loud at everything you could possibly think of. I'm probably just loud by nature.

I unlocked and opened the door slightly when all of a sudden it burst open; me moving back just in time, and in popped a beautiful light haired man.

"Hey Shaye. And by the way you almost killed me." I mutter in a slight rhyme tiredly.

"Too hot to handle, too cold to hold, what's up sleeping beauty. Or should I say, buster rhymes." (1) Shaye joked as he strolled in casually as if the apartment was his. A nagging sensation told me to make him take his shoes off.

Ignoring the comment and temptation with a roll of my eyes, I walked toward him. "Are you ready to leave?"

Shaye shook his head as a smirk crossed his lips. "I know were sort of like strippers and I never thought I would say this, but… put some pants on, Prince." He says, looking me up and down.

"Quit looking then!" I yelled wide-eyed as I look down at myself. I ran down the small hallway and into my room, still laughing at the comment Shaye had said. He was right behind me.

"Wow, you never say that when I'm looking at you in your sexy little outfits." He was laughing his ass off.

"Stop it! I am just a little self-conscious. I don't like when people see me half-naked. Leather is way harder to take off than regular clothes." I mutter defensively as I slip some shorts over my boxers.

"That's exactly why we all call you Prince instead of Shu-chan."

"'Chan' is for girls. I'm not a girl."

"If you got implants and a sex change, you could pull off a very cute girl."

"As if I would cut my dick off." I snort, looking around for a shirt.

"You could!"

"If only I were a dick lover! I could easily suck my own… somehow."

By now the both of us were laughing as if we had heard the funniest thing in the world.

"Anyway, I doubt it's that. Maybe… you're intimidated?" He asked, smirk forming on his lips. His smirk changed into a crooked smile. My cheeks began to feel hot.

I furrow my eyebrows. "I never said that!" I yelled at him, turning my back as if to 'turn the other cheek'.

All of a sudden, I fell forward and onto the bed with a cry of surprise as something heavy went on my back. The 'thing' was the brown haired idiot.

Shaye turned me around and held down both of my wrists. I squirmed around, yet it was no use. The other was stronger.

"After your dream… Did you clean the sheets?" He said, the smirk coming back again.

My cheeks felt even hotter and I give a pout. God, I never should have told him. He's so embarrassing.

"Yeah right! I would have found out sooner or later!" He said as he let his grip loosen as he then held both wrists in one hand as he grabbed my chin, making me look forward. I was shocked when I heard his comment and looked at him. At times Shaye could just act like a mind reader. It was weird.

"I can," He says as he chuckles. "Those pretty little purple eyes of yours could tell me almost everything your thinking when they want to."

His face came closer to mine. My heart began to pound as an enormous case of déjà vu came over me. My eyes went half-lidded as I felt Shaye's warm breath on my lips.

"I…" Shaye whispers, looking deeply into my eyes. He sniffs and gives a goofy grin. "…smell pizza rolls; can I have some?" He hurriedly rolls off the bed, laughing.

Followed by a pillow I just threw at the form running into the hallway.

The things Shaye could do at times. The déjà vu… something came to my mind as Shaye had almost kissed me with that smirk plastered on his face. But then as quickly as it came, it had disappeared.

Shaye came back a couple minutes later. He leaned against the dresser, crossing his arms.

I turn my back on the other for just a short time. But it was a bad mistake for I then felt lips kissing down his neck. I gasp and try to squirm away, but the other had a firm hold on my waist.

"S-Shaye… I told you not to… nnh…." I try to say, biting my lip so a moan didn't escape. My neck was sensitive at someone's touch.

"Aw, you look very cute when you blush. Besides, what if I help you gain some memories?" Shaye mumbled as he kissed my shoulder, and then went back up the shoulder.

"H-how'd you figure… that?"

"You might have been a huge pervert. With all your hot dreams, withstand of being touched by a guy, comfortableness with wearing skimpy stuff, and that innocent look of yours."

"I am _not_ gay, if that's what you're implying. I'll make you pizza rolls if you just shut up a-and stop!"

Shaye automatically let go with a sly smile.

This always got me to buy or make him pizza rolls. It's like the both of us are addicted to them. But speaking of pizza rolls… I had a weird feeling eating them. If I were to go to a Japanese restaurant, that strong feeling of being used to the food more washed over.

As I made my way to the kitchen, I heard, "Make them in the oven, dearest!"

"Alright sugar plum!" I yell back, shaking my head slightly. We acted like idiots some times.

~*End of Chapter 1*~

(1) 'Too hot to handle, too cold to hold' belongs to wrestler, Macho Man

Bom, bom, BOM! Well, how was that? Second chapter won't be up for a while, sorry. I hope you would review. Whether it is a hate comment or a nice comment, leave me one. By the way, your flames with go to a fire that will warm my feet! Tootles~


	2. Journal

If you are going to read chapter 2, thank you for not giving up reading my story. Sorry my stories arent the best (puntuation and stuff). You say to get a beta, but it would ruin my pride in a way lol. So until I do get one, please, please, please bear with me!

Warning: Cursing is used a bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. Shaye is mine though.

January 04, 20XX

My first name is Shu. My last name is -dou. Yeah, as in something -dou.

Lalalalala, whatever. It's just whatever. They told me to write stuff down (at least that's what I think they were trying to tell me to do). What exactly do I write? Was this just a test to see if I still knew how to write? Ha! You dumb asses. I bet they can't even read this language. This language I'm writing... could it be Japanese? It could be Asian. Or Korean. Maybe even Jackie-chan or Bruce Lee. My ethinic background is along the line of those backgrounds. Chinese... Chinese? Jackie-chan is Chinese, I remember now. So that has to make me Japanese?

Yeah... they can't read this. I can barely read my own writing. My hand is trembling. How dumb. This is as stupid as my mind. Neither knows what to do next unless I order it to. The only difference is that my hand knows what to do. My mind does not know what to do. It's so blank. How is that even possible? My mind, it has gone so blank, I don't know what to do. I know stuff yet I don't. Who am I? Dunno. Where am I right now? Somewhere where there are a lot of stupid Americans trying to help me. Thats all this is. Stupid. I wrote stupid a lot. I don't even feel like counting how many times I wrote it.

Here's something to write. My doctor thinks he's a hot shot. All the nurses are falling for his ugly 'cleft chin' which makes him look 'heroic' and 'strong'. At least that's what I think they are saying. Then again, I always got C's, but mostly D's on my English homework. Hey! I was a failure at high school! Who would have thought something you should be ashamed of could make you so happy when you finaly remember it?

But I really do hate this a bit. Sometimes some of my memmories try to come back all at the same time and it makes me dizzy. You think it's cool but if you were using the bathroom at the time well, things could get messy. Writing in here is probaly just useless.

"...Shaye?" He heard Shuichi yell from some part of the apartment.

"Uh, what was that Shui-" He threw the notebook back into the open backpack his younger friend had put it in earlier and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"I need to stop this." He breathed out. He felt a pressence in the room and looked up.

"I said, are you ready to go?" The beautiful man infront of him said as he crosses his arms and tried to look annoyed.

He gave a small nod and grinned. "Yes, let's go Shu-chan."

This is a bit of a change in story. ^-^

I wasn't planning on including this part, but it seemed right to do it. I'm sorry I have been lazy. But I got a mini laptop for christmas! But it only has word pad, and my spelling and puntuation suck a bit. Oh well! Hope you all had a good holiday~


	3. Taxi Cab

Wow, I'm so happy. Reviews make me pretty happy. Even if I got about only two for each site and some weren't exactly very nice… oh well!

Yeah, so I had this chapter done three weeks after I posted the second one. But look now! About three months passed (and a year or two by the time I re-edit this)… I fail. .

**Warning:** Cussing is used a bit. Shuichi was never an angel in the manga anyways. ^-^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation. But the character, Shaye, is mine.

~*Third Chapter: Taxi Cab*~

Being the middle of fall, it was chilly out. It was a bit early in the morning, yet the streets and sidewalk were already bustling with life. This was one of those places that, despite being big, all of it never ceased its busyness.

I give out a couple of curses. Even at this time, I couldn't get a taxi to stop to save my life. Usually Shaye easily got a taxi to stop, but he was currently pacing around people and cussing every single word he knew. Some were even in English. But I believe he was starting to make up some.

This was useless. The taxi's kept ignoring my waving hand. The people they stopped by were the nicely dressed, good looking, over confident people. They were the type of snobby people who act like they are better. They acted like they had somewhere more important to go then us. And me? I was the punkish looking kid wearing shorts when it was cold with a little neon colored suitcase that didn't look like he had a cent to his name. That seemed about right, though.

Finally getting fed up with my oh-so good luck in getting a damn taxi, I turn around to throw my best glare at Shaye; he hadn't the slightest notice of it.

"Dammit, will you just drop it already? Get us another cab before I kill your ass!" I yell at him, partially because of the loud chatter of random city sounds.

He stops walking, his back to me before he finally turned around and looked at me with a look. _The_ look. Yes, he wouldn't drop it and was about to convince me he had a great reason to be pissed.

"So you would not be pissed if the taxi driver you told to wait outside for a while dropped your luggage on the curb?" Shaye yelled back at me as he crossed his arms to show how serious he was. "And you wouldn't get mad if a hobo was going through your stuff and managed to run away with your best leather pants?"

I let a grin spread across my lips and let out a giggle. My frustration was put down a little as he finally admitted a hobo stole his pants.

I watch as he sits himself down on the edge of the cracked sidewalk and he lets a small smile cross his lips. I plop down next to him. The sidewalk is cold and hard underneath my bottom. It felt sort of nice.

"The reason I can't get a taxi is because of my scars." I say to him, changing the subject as my grin disappears and I watch as a woman's hat blows across the street. Good luck to her in crossing the street when the walk signal doesn't even work.

"This little scar is not as bad as before." Shaye says to me, touching the scar right beneath my eye that leads down my cheek and trails my jaw a bit. His lies made me feel less hideous. But still.

"I look like a jig-saw puzzle." I say in a dead voice. I watch as people cross the street in a mad dash to not get hit by a car. The nice, decent looking people rush for taxis. They want fast out of this part of New York. This was the 'ghetto' part. The only part of the city I could afford.

"No one can tell whether you have scars on your body or not. They can only see this little one."

"Oh, I bet they can sense it. They look at me, wrinkle their nose in disgust and think-" Shaye's hand covers my mouth as he finishes my sentence oppositely, "look at that boy. I'm jealous of him because he looks like he's going places. And one day he'll have all his memories returned and everything will go back to normal."

I look at him as his hand lets go of my mouth after a moment and he looks across the street. His face holds no emotion. No emotion... Emotion? What is he thinking? When he looks like this, I can't help but have the desperate need to shake him and tell him not to look like that. His expression is like stone. And even though I don't know why, my stomach sinks every time and I can't help but feel like I've done this to him. I have the desperate need to embrace him in my arms. I've caused him pain. I left him only to never return. Was it best that I never came back? How would I feel if he left me? I wouldn't be able to live. He knows that and-

"Shu-chan?"

My eyes widen a bit as the darkness that clouded my mind evaporated and I came back to. My vision was fuzzy when I glanced at Shaye. The sounds of random city life fill my hearing again and as the wind blew softly around us; my cheeks felt icy.

I blink and realized that tears had been the ones to blur my vision. I touch my cheek and look at the liquid tracing down my finger.

"Oh, I'm... what's this?" (1) I say as I try to laugh it off.

I feel Shaye's warm hand on my shoulder and my gaze goes back to meet his. He smiles with a bit of sympathy.

"Shu, it's okay." He says softly and my bottom lip trembles and I let out a sob as he leans me towards him.

My body trembles and I can't help but cry. I didn't even care if people were staring. Once I had the urge to let out my sorrow, I let it out. It seems I'm used to crying in random places without a care.

"Why w-won't it stop?" I whimper out. What exactly won't stop? My tears, my loss of memory, or the fact that I can remember strong, hurting emotion without knowing what is was that caused them? Or was it the fact that the memories I wanted to get rid of were the ones that stayed?

"Your memories are supposed to come back. They'll come back whether the new or old you likes it or not." Shaye tells me, talking about my loss of memory. He's so wise. And he never doubts me. But then again, he worked with a couple of people like me in the past. So he should know quite a bit about emotions.

I nod my head and he pushes me back a little. Maybe because some people that pass by were saying one of the words I had learned in English; gay. The random and bright things I wore made it familiar to hear that word. It's not like I even care what people call me, but I won't lie, it hurts.

"You're a sloppy demon." Shaye says, referring to the water mess on his shirt.

I grin a little; wiping the liquid leaking from my nose and eyes with my sleeve. Shaye wrinkles his nose at me and stands, pulling me up by the opposite arm.

I turn my head to see that there's a taxi passing by with no passengers in it. "Bingo." Shaye says as he waves his hand and gives the female driver his charming smile. And to both of our shocked horror, she turns her head rapidly and speeds forward.

"Did she just," I say with wide eyes, glancing at Shaye. He looks like a fish out of water.

"Ignore my sexy face?" Shaye said, finishing my sentence, but without the sexy face part.

As I said before, Shaye easily got Taxi's. With his natural soft blonde hair and slight Japanese looks and smooth face, a lot of people went for him. People loved foreigners who were mixed with American. And he just happened to be a mutt; Caucasian, Japanese, and Filipino. There was never one time he couldn't get a taxi on the first go. Up until now that is.

He makes a pouting face and crosses his arms. The thought that popped into my head was what is he, a little kid? He stands on the curb and leans against the light pole, making a 'take me' face as he waves his hand at the next taxi. I blush and can't help but think he's made to make sex faces on a crack head, gang filled street.

It's a fat, ugly old woman. A cougar-like smile crosses her lips before she blinks with a troubled look before speeding up like the other taxi driver and stopping in front of someone who looks like a thug instead.

He tries to get another taxi, this one a man. Again, the taxi man just glances at Shaye and me for a moment before going ahead and driving.

A nagging sensation began to fill me. Were they ignoring us because of me? Were they think why would someone like Shaye be seen anywhere near a boy that looked like a thug? Shaye looked at me and must have sensed that because he stared at me with a stern look until I smiled lightly and nodded. Then he went back to cab hunting.

It looks like Shaye had it because the next taxi that came by, he dodged a car and threw his body at the taxi. Well, he actually opened the door and then threw himself in there, but it sounds cooler to say it my way. I wasn't too worried for his well-being. The cab wasn't even going that fast due to traffic. A smile creeps onto my lips as I remember another incident with him doing something like this. I wasn't worried at all; the man seemed immortal.

The taxi cab swerves before crashing into a fire hydrant a block ahead of me. I grab both Shaye's and my suitcase before running toward them. Yelling could be heard from the taxi as pass byers glanced and continued on as if a crashed taxi and a broken fire hydrant was normal. It actually kind of was. Taxi crashes weren't so interesting anymore.

Both the driver and Shaye were looking at the side of the taxi. I made my way over to stand next to Shaye and looked. Nothing was wrong with it. What were they looking at?

"Did you run someone over?" I joke, looking under the car. Not a body could be seen under there. I look at Shaye and he's pointing to a tire.

"Look closer." He says.

I look at the tire closer as confusion and fear takes over me. It wasn't Shaye's jumping into the car that made the taxi cab swerve; it was the bullet holes in the tire. And the only way those shots could get there is if someone behind us were shooting them.

~*End*~

(1) Don't you notice someone always uses this line in a manga? Every time they cry, they're always surprised. :P

Hm, change of events. This story has changed so much on me. I was going to add two more characters in the original story… but I really hate adding characters. Besides, Shuichi can't be somewhere with lost memories and have NO friends, right? So that's why Shaye is here. But I wonder… can the Japanese even say that name Shaye without an accent? Don't know.

Thank you for all the reviews and the almost, not really flame. ^-^

If I write things in my A/N notes that don't make sense, sorry. I post on two different sites.


	4. Cue The Dramatic Music

I had this chapter done for months. I mean, months as in I had it done by New Years, yet I was being lazy and didn't post this. But I've depressed whatever. Enjoy. And just to let you know, I will try to have the next chapter posted in a week. :)

**Warning: ***_**Slight spoiler?**_* Go read, like, the first couple chapters of Gravitation Ex because there's a character in this story from that story (but then again, the part isn't that important).

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation is not mine. I do not own it in any way shape or form. But Shaye is mine.

~*Chapter 4: Cue the Dramatic Music*~

"Shaye, where are we going now?" Says the uneasy sounding voice I hear next to me. I stay looking straight forward.

"We are obviously already going to miss our plane. And getting into a taxi cab is out of the question,"

"Yeah, no more taxi cabs…"

"And we still have to meet up with the other two."

"The other two… she's bringing,"

"Yes. She couldn't find a babysitter she trusts enough to care for him."

"I forgot she has trust issues."

I nod, still looking straight forward. That's how our conversations been ever since we started walking. Short and robotic, not mentioning any names. And so we talked on and off for a while. Shuichi couldn't go two minutes without saying something.

Out the corner of my eye, I watch as he constantly glances back. Despite his constant looking, I feel the paranoia of someone watching us. Right when that taxi crash happened, we should have called the police. But they would take hours to inspect it just to tell us it was probably just some kids trying to be cool. They didn't care. I had a feeling in me telling me what it was, but that couldn't be possible. No one knows who Shuichi is here.

"Shu-chan, just relax." I try and reassure. I don't know if my fake calmness is getting through to him enough.

We say nothing for a while before I see him jump. I stop a couple steps ahead of him and look back; he's staring at the bushes we were walking next to.

"Pst, Shaye," He whispers to me; eyes locked onto the multi-colored leaves of fall. I can't help but roll my eyes. Whispering like someone was going to overhear us in this big park. They might hear us, but they wouldn't pay attention. "What is it?"

Shuichi turns his head towards me slowly like the exorcist and looks at me like I'm the crazy one here. "Shh, come here. Come very, very slowly." He says in a low voice. Now I think he's screwing with me. I walk towards him. "What?" I say loudly.

He punches me in the stomach and I make an 'oof' sound. "Shut up, shut up, you need to shut up!" He hisses in my ear, me doubled over from him constantly punching me with each syllable. This guy was violent.

I half spin on my heel, turn my back to him, and stand properly. "Shu, I'm not listening to you until you give me some respect." I half joke, turning my head sideways to look at him. I blink. Huge, dark purple eyes fill my vision. (1) This scary look is over his face as he clutches my shirt on his tiptoes.

"There's someone in those bushes." He whispers in a surprisingly deep voice than that of his usual high pitched one.

"Shu, you're just para-," I stop mid-sentence as a sneeze and a low growl comes from the bushes.

We both stare at the bushes right before Shuichi makes a mad dash the way we were walking. "Hey!" I yell as I break into a run after him. I heard him squeak something. 'The Russians are coming' is what I'm pretty sure he said. Yeah, I want him to be safe. But did he have to ditch me?

There's defiantly someone running after us. I glance back and see movement behind the trees and bushes. Their fast, but not fast enough.

Shuichi's in my reach now, so I reach forward and grab the back of his collar. He gives out a surprised gasp as I thrust him in the opposite direction of the grassy area. But then the blondest thing happens. I trip over Shuichi, him not moving sideways fast enough when I had grabbed his shirt to change his direction.

We both fall to the ground. I roll to the side and let him go, not wanting to crush him. My body makes contact with the hard cement and my elbows get scraped in the process to stop my rolling. It was just great I hadn't bothered wearing a jacket or a long sleeved shirt.

I groan in pain and quickly look over at Shu. He's on his knees, clutching his head. "Shit." I say and go towards him, feeling liquid trickling down my arm slowly. He didn't need any more head trauma. "Shu, are you okay?"

He lets out a small whimper, yet nods his head. I move in front of him and slowly lift his chin, making him face me. His eyes are dark again. No emotion at all. He always looked that way when remembering something.

I can't let him remember, not now. "Hello, Shu-chan? Are you really okay?" I ask loudly, seeming to break his trance. He winces slightly before blinking and rubbing his head. "Oh, yes. I just bumped my head a little."

"You're a klutz. You should be more careful."

He raises his eyebrows. "Oh, so it's my fault?"

I grin a little. "Yes. I think you act more blonde than me."

He looks up thoughtfully. "I think I dyed my hair blonde once." He grabs some of his hair and looks at it.

"I'd say Shu-kun would look cute with blonde hair. You think so Rikkun?"

"Yes."

Both Shuichi and I turn our heads. Sitting cross legged at the edge of the little dense passage of where we were running away from sat a grinning woman and a solemn child. Shuichi's face brightened a bit.

"Yoshiki-chan, you're here?" Shu asks brightly and crawls over to her. She opens her arms wide and hugs him. I stand and walk towards them, wiping my elbows with my hands. There was barely any blood, I should be fine.

I watch, bemused, as the boy furrows his eyebrows and breaks up their hug; him then clinging to Shuichi's waist.

"Riku, are you jealous?" I tease him and he looks at me with a blank face.

"Yes. He's my whore."

I gape at what he just said. I look over to Shuichi, who's starring at Yoshiki, who is giggling. But then we all burst out laughing into hysterics. People around us were probably wondering if we were a bunch of Japanese terrorist.

"Oh!" Shuichi gasps out in between a laugh, clutching the side of his stomach where Riku wasn't clinging to.

"Yoshiki told me to say it." Riku tattles, sticking his tongue at Yoshiki.

"You little tattle tale! But I must say I'm guilty."

"And I remember when Riku used to be a good, quiet boy." I say, still chuckling.

But after we stopped laughing and calmed down a bit, we got serious. Both Shuichi and I told Yoshiki what had happened with the taxi. She scratched her head with one finger, a troubled look on her face.

"Shaye, we need to talk in private."

"Sure."

"Wait, why do you only need to talk to _him_?" Shuichi asks with a grimace, looking at me. I feel like throwing a smirk at him.

"Some guys were trying to pick a fight with me once they knew I used to be male, is all." She says with a shrug of the shoulders. Shuichi studies her face in a bit of shock.

"Yoshiki, you used to-,"

"Have a penis?"

"No, that's not what I was going to- don't say such things in front of the kid!" Shuichi says a bit flustered, covering Riku's eyes even though he was facing him. "There are just some things a child can't hear, no matter if he is your nephew." (2) He scolds, shock still on his features.

She shrugs and just smiles her usual grin. "He's a big boy, he can handle the truth. Right Rikkun?"

"Yup." Isn't it a wonder at how much he can say in one word?

She gets up and points over to a miniature water fountain. "You two go wait over there. We will be right back."

I watch as Shuichi and Riku make their way to the fountain. She grabs my arm and we cut through the trees and bushes to the other side and continue on until we get to a part where there's barely anyone. She continues to pull me until were standing in the middle of the sidewalk; not wanting any blindsides for an eavesdropper.

"You're bleeding. Are you okay?" She asks, pointing to one of my elbows.

I just shrug. "It's okay; I'll put a band aid on it later."

"Nah, have someone lick it to disinfect it."

We say nothing for a minute. "You were lying about some guys trying to beat you up, right? You shouldn't have shocked Shuichi with the truth. He kind of likes you."

Yoshiki smiles slightly before it disappears to a little frown. "He can't fall for me. He's already made a mistake like that before," I say nothing as her look dares me to say anything. "And besides, I wasn't lying about getting roughed up, just the reason why I did."

"So someone actually attacked you? When did this happen?"

"It happened about a week ago when I went to the store. I made the mistake to go through this alley and got cornered," She crossed her arms and gave a yawn before continuing. "They didn't try to take my money or anything. Just beat the crap out of me and told me to listen close to what they were going to say; a warning. But before they said anything, this gang came and ran the guys out who were in 'their' territory. I knew one of the people in the gang, so I was good."

I study her face closer. She's pale, but rarely gets scarred or bruised. 'I eat lots of vitamins.' She said once. But now I see there's a faint bruise on her cheek bone.

"Going to give you a warning? You don't think any knows…"

"You're not able to get a ride to the airport, the taxi's tires getting shot, me getting beat up and not either raped or thugged. And I could name a couple more incidents. Shaye, it can't be a coincidence."

"So you're saying," I say lowly, glancing around a bit slowly. I know we were being serious, but I couldn't help but doing that. Dramatic shows always had a person glancing around. I could just imagine a camera circling us with serious music.

Yoshiki gives a rare little smirk at my movements, knowing what I was doing before she looked me in the eyes seriously.

"That someone knows where were going. And I think they're trying to stop us." Yoshiki finishes for me in a soft voice.

_To be continued_

~*End*~

(1) Yes, I did say purple. Purple isn't an eye color… but that was what it was in the anime. I'm going by the manga, but I guess I'm putting some things in from the anime.

(2) Yeah, that was the spoiler. And Yoshiki is Yuki Kitazawa's little 'brother', so Riku being Yoshiki's nephew means… *gasp*

I had no intention whatsoever to make this story an action one! I'm not even sure this counts as action though… But oh well. I'm happy with how this story is coming out! Reviews are welcome, but be nice with the flames. I'm flame retarded. (Yes, I did spell retarded on purpose lol)


End file.
